


Not What I was Expecting

by phantisma



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby catches up with the team at a bar after the end of a case, and catches Charlie getting hit on.  It gets him a little worked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I was Expecting

"I'm sure Charlie's in good hands." David said as they got into the car. "Don and the others are there."

"I never said he wasn't fine." Colby replied. He was anxious and fidgety because they were late. The damn paperwork had taken longer than they thought and everyone else had already gone off to celebrate, including Charlie.

"Would you sit still? You're making me nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

He wasn't nervous. It was just that this was the first time they'd be out with the rest of the team when the rest of the team _knew_. It had been months they'd been sneaking around, trying to keep it quiet.

Of course, Alan figured it out first, but being Alan, he'd said nothing.

Then Don had sort of walked in on them when Colby was still getting dressed. Colby had expected to get his shit handed to him, but Don had been cool about it. Not that Colby didn't get the whole big brother, don't hurt him or I'll kill you speech, because he did, it just came a few days later, at work of all places.

Don had been quiet, controlled, but left Colby with no delusions. Don would kill him if Charlie got hurt. He knew Don had talked to Charlie too…that whole conversation about dating someone in law enforcement.

Apparently the both of them had handled it right, because Don let it drop after that. David figured it out next, because after all, he was Colby's partner and they spent a lot of time together. It was only a matter of time before he figured out the reason that Colby left quickly at the end of the day, and made excuses about hanging out after work or that whole dating thing.

But this last case had outed them to everyone. They had been together when it went down, having lunch of all things. Three gunmen, desperate and angry had taken over the restaurant where they were eating.

Colby had managed to get a call off to Don before they had swept the room and taken away cell phones. In the end, they'd gotten out alive, but not before Colby had taken a good couple of blows to the face and Charlie had been holding his hand when the cavalry came riding to their rescue.

Now, everything was different. To his surprise, there wasn't as much ribbing about it as he expected, and watching Charlie smile at him with everyone watching was absolutely worth it. Colby did love that smile….part abashed amazement, part possessively sly.

David pulled in and parked and Colby was out of the car and half way to the door before David had even gotten out of the car. He stood inside the door, his eyes scanning the room. He spotted Don and Nikki first, at a table in the back.

Colby started for them, still looking for Charlie. "About time you showed up." Don said as Colby stopped beside them. "Charlie went for beer." He thumbed toward the bar and Colby turned.

He spotted Charlie then. He was leaning casually on the bar, laughing, his eyes sparkling. Colby's stomach tightened the way it always did, that small tilt of desire, the tug of doubt that he could have found something this good, the grip of affection that overrides his senses.

The woman beside Charlie was laughing too, leaning in toward him to speak in his ear, her hand on his arm. That added something new to the feeling inside him, a flame of jealousy. He swallowed and tried to let it go. He trusted Charlie. He knew that Charlie was just being friendly.

But he didn't move to take his arm away from her hand. Didn't stand back or move. And he was smiling. That brilliant, amazing, only-for-him smile. At her.

Colby started toward them, but just at that moment, the bartender was putting three beers down in front of Charlie and he was dropping money on the bar, his hands working to get the three glasses lifted.

His smile grew as he spotted Colby, pausing beside him to lean in and kiss him, light on the cheek before he got the beers on the table. Colby licked his lips and exhaled as David joined them.

Charlie slipped an arm around his waist and drew him close. "Hey, I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it."

Colby forced himself to smile. "Just had to get the paperwork done."

Charlie frowned at him. "Hey, you okay?"

No, he wasn't okay. He was worked up. He knew it was stupid, but that didn't stop it. He knew Charlie didn't even realize…Colby slid his hand into Charlie's and tugged. "Come here."

He dragged Charlie away from the others, toward the men's room. Once inside, Colby pulled Charlie close, breathed in the scent of him and walked him backward until he was against the wall. "You make me crazy, you know that?"

Charlie looked a little nervous as he licked his lips and looked up at Colby. "Did I do something…"

Colby cut him off with a kiss, covering his mouth and licking at his lips until Charlie opened for him, letting go of whatever nervousness he might have had and melting against Colby. "I saw you at the bar." Colby said, his hands sliding down Charlie's side to his hips, holding him tight and pressing their bodies together.

"I was getting drinks." Charlie responded a little distractedly, his eyes on Colby's mouth. "My turn to buy."

Colby shook his head and let one hand drift down toward Charlie's crotch. "Not what I mean." He palmed along Charlie's cock, through the denim, feeling it start to respond. "That woman was all over you."

"I…what?" Charlie blinked and gasped as Colby squeezed him. "What…what woman?" Charlie asked, trying to find Colby's mouth with his own.

Colby took his mouth, tongue plunging in and Charlie's head thumped against the wall. "She was touching you." Colby growled into his mouth, nipping at his lips.

Charlie seemed lost, his hands sliding up Colby's sides as he shifted and shook his head. "What…who?" He blinked, his eyes wide and innocent as they looked up at him and that somehow just made Colby all the more greedy, possessive.

"You don't even know she was hitting on you, do you?" Colby asked, palming Charlie through his jeans. "She was thinking about touching you like this." He grabbed his hardening cock. "She wanted to kiss you with those lips, mark you up with her lipstick." Colby licked Charlie's lip like he was wiping that lipstick off of him, then nipped and kissed his way down Charlie's jaw to his neck, nuzzling in to suck a bruise into the spot where his neck and shoulder met.

"Colby…ah…" Colby squeezed his hand over Charlie's cock to quiet him, sucking harder, taken with the need to mark him so everyone would know that he was taken. He nipped at the spot with his teeth, caressed over it with his tongue and went back to sucking, all the while stroking him through his jeans.

Charlie was fully hard, his cock pressing against the denim. He cleared his throat as Colby released the reddened skin, his voice cracking a little. "Public…ah…Colby…we're…someone might…"

Colby grinned and kissed him. "Someone might," he agreed, though his hand didn't stop.

Charlie's eyes fluttered closed and his legs shifted apart just a little. Colby chuckled and went back to sucking on his neck, bringing his leg up between Charlie's legs and pressing it into his cock, freeing his hand to other tasks. Charlie groaned, then rocked forward on Colby's thigh. Colby popped the button on his jeans and slowly unzipped him, reaching inside to caress over him, even as he pressed up with his knee.

Charlie shivered and clung to him, gasping a little as Colby's thumb flicked over the head of his cock. He was already close, but Colby wasn't going to let it be that easy. "She can't have this." Colby whispered in Charlie's ear, his hand circling around his cock and pulling. Charlie's eyes opened and he nodded, though Colby wasn't sure he was getting it. "This is for me." He stroked over his cock.

He moved his thigh and let Charlie's cock out of the confines of his jeans. "You understand me, Charlie?"

Colby dropped to one knee then and took Charlie into his mouth, all the way to the base, the tip pressing into his throat before he sucked his way up, slowly. Charlie's hands fell to the wall, then grabbed at his head, then fell to the wall again before Colby reached the tip.

He swirled his tongue over the head, over the slit, under the glans, watching Charlie start to come undone, then swallowing him down again, the same slow suck up the length of him.

Charlie moaned and reached for him, but Colby pulled away. "No, you're not in charge right now, I am." Colby said, licking at the tip of his cock. "I'm going to show you that I'm all you need."

"Colby…" Charlie's voice was a whine of need, even as his eyes darted to the door.

Colby responded by taking him in again, rolling his tongue around his cock before sucking his way up again and licking at the tip. Charlie was panting, holding back, and Colby reached under his chin to grab his balls as he sucked him in again.

He moved faster then and Charlie's hands came to rest on his head. One squeeze of his balls, one hard suck at the head, and Charlie was coming, heat filling Colby's mouth. He swallowed and sucked and swallowed, milking him clean before he stood, his hand closing around the now sensitive dick and holding it.

He kissed Charlie possessively, then tucked him in. "Understood?"

Charlie grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him back, kissing him fiercely. "You were jealous?"

Colby stood back and shook his head, going to the sink to wash his hands. "Me? Jealous?"

Charlie chuckled and zipped up his jeans before joining him. "Yeah, you."

"Maybe a little." Colby conceded, reaching for a towel.

"Good to know." Charlie grinned at him. That grin that made Colby fall for him in the first place. "Not what I was expecting…but good to know." He dried his hands, then tugged Colby close enough to kiss. "Of course, now we have to go back out there…and everyone is going to know what we were doing in here."

Colby could feel the blush creeping up his neck. "I didn't think about that." He groaned and looked at the door. "You sure we can't just sneak out the back?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "Come on. I know how to handle this." He slipped his hand in Colby's and headed for the door.

As could be expected, the whole table cheered as they approached, Don calling for a round of shots, David reaching out to clamp a hand down on Colby's shoulder. Amidst it all, Charlie just pulled Colby in and kissed him.

Everything around them dropped to a buzz and when they finally came up for air there were shots of tequila on the table and Colby couldn't remember anything past the feeling of Charlie's lips on his.


End file.
